¡A por la medalla Trueno!
by Fushimi Natsu
Summary: Muy bien, era el momento. Compartí un asentimiento silencioso con mi contrincante y, sin más preámbulos, me disponía a liberar a Sandshrew cuando...


No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y Archive of Our Own, bajo el mismo título y con mis pseudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Sypre_Elric, respectivamente).

Pokémon no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

 **¡A por la medalla Trueno!**

La fachada del edificio al cual nos disponíamos ingresar era bastante… Peculiar. Una llamativa estructura de dos pisos, pintada de un sutil color verde y decorada con enormes rayos dorados, dispuestos tanto en el frente como sobresaliendo por detrás de la misma. Sí, no podía tratarse de otro sitio más que del Gimnasio Carmín, perteneciente a la hermosa ciudad que le daba su nombre.

Observé el establecimiento unos cuantos segundos mientras intentaba aplacar un poco los nervios que me carcomían. Apenas aquella soleada mañana, Sherry y yo habíamos arribado a Ciudad Carmín y, tras una breve escala en el Centro Pokémon, finalmente nos encontrábamos a la espera de mi próxima medalla.

―Andando, estás más que lista ―me aseguró mi alegre y efusiva amiga con una gran sonrisa al notar el motivo de mi vacilación. Yo le asentí agradecida, respirando hondo antes de empujar la puerta para abrirla.

Una vez dentro, no pudimos evitar que una mueca de sorpresa se dibujara en nuestros rostros y es que el lugar era completamente diferente a lo que podrías esperar hallar después de contemplar su estrambótica apariencia exterior. Frente a nosotras se encontraba una simple pero espaciosa sala, completamente azul, y en cuyo centro se extendía un rústico campo de batalla.

―¡Bienvenidas sean, entrenadoras pokémon! ―exclamó una juvenil pero masculina voz. Su dueño rápidamente se nos acercó para presentarse―. Mi nombre es Dan y soy el nieto del líder de este gimnasio ―nos comunicó mientras hacía un ademán con las manos, abarcando todo lo que rodeaba a nuestro campo de visión―, pero como mi abuelo no se encuentra en estos momentos, yo estoy oficialmente a cargo.

Y antes de que alguna pudiera llegar a decir algo, él sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra una pequeña caja que, al abrirla, dejaba ver una preciosa medalla en forma de flor. Era dorada, de ocho picos y en su centro resaltaba un octaedro rojizo. La medalla Trueno.

" _Vaya suerte_ ", medité para mí misma, relajándome al fin mientras el muchacho guardaba la insignia que yo pretendía. Por todo Kanto era conocida la reputación del teniente Surge como líder de gimnasio, un hecho que me había mantenido demasiado ansiosa durante el trayecto hasta la ciudad. Sin embargo, el ahora saber que no tendría que enfrentarle en batalla me hizo sentir mucho más confiada. " _Aunque tampoco es cuestión de subestimar a este chico_ ", me recordé pese a que el mencionado no aparentaba sobrepasar los quince años. Aún así, me alegraba el que no luciera tan intimidante como su abuelo.

―Muy bien, ¿lista para comenzar? ―propuso el anfitrión, intercalando su atención entre mi persona y mi compañera. Probablemente trataba de descubrir cuál de las dos sería la retadora.

―Me parece bien ―asentí, dando un paso al frente.

Pronto ya estábamos listos para comenzar. Dan me informó sobre las reglas con que se manejaban en el gimnasio y nombró a Sherry jueza provisoria del encuentro al carecer de más personal. Como nos comentó poco después, normalmente era él quien se encargaba de ello.

―Ok, ¿preparados? ¡Pues que comience la batalla pokémon! ―pronunció mi amiga con entusiasmo. Realmente la repentina propuesta le había encantado.

Muy bien, era el momento. Compartí un asentimiento silencioso con mi contrincante y, sin más preámbulos, me disponía a liberar a Sandshrew cuando un haz de luz rojo emergió desde una de las pokebolas que llevaba al cinturón, confundiéndome.

La silueta de unas grandes alas transparentes no tardó en visualizarse.

―¿Un Beedrill? ―Se extraño el actual líder al ver mi "elección" y no podía culparlo. El Gimnasio Carmín era más que famoso por su manejo exclusivo en pokémon eléctricos así que, ¿qué hacía yo "escogiendo" uno del tipo insecto volador para pelear?―. ¡Pichu, yo te elijo!

Tras sus palabras, un adorable ratoncito amarillo, pequeño y de grandes orejas puntiagudas, salió de su pokebola. Inmediatamente dirigí mi pokédex hacia aquella criatura que desconocía y que, en esos momentos, se hallaba brincando alegremente a los pies de su dueño.

 _Pichu, el pokémon ratón, es la forma pre-evolucionada de Pikachu. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Pichu puede liberar descargas eléctricas capaces de aturdir a los humanos. Sin embargo, su inhabilidad para controlar su propia electricidad puede hacer que la libere accidentalmente contra sí mismo cuando es sorprendido o cuando se ríe._

―Ya veo… ―murmuré, tratando de armar una rápida estrategia con la reciente información. Por supuesto que esto no sería tan complicado si cierto pokémon rebelde que conocía no hubiera decidido interferir con mis planes iniciales. Solté un pequeño bufido al mismo tiempo que guardaba la pokebola de Sandshrew y le dirigía una inconforme mirada a Beedrill, quien magistralmente la ignoró―. Como sea, quiero que uses _Ataque furia_.

―Picho, ¡contraataca con _Onda trueno_!

La descarga dio directo sobre mi pokémon, paralizando sus movimientos y aturdiéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que nuestro oponente pudiera utilizar además _Coletazo_ en su contra. La combinación fue altamente efectiva.

―¡Beedrill! ―exclamé alarmada cuando cayó al suelo indefenso―. Fantástico ―resoplé, mitad preocupada, mitad molesta con él―, sólo dos golpes has recibido y mira ya cómo estás. ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ―Me removí inquieta en mi lugar, sin saber de qué forma proseguir mientras mi altivo pokémon se alzaba nuevamente en vuelo tras recuperarse de su aturdimiento.

Aún con la distancia, logré escuchar el suspiro contenido de Sherry y no era necesario el que me girara hacia ella para saber que estaba tan nerviosa como yo. Tampoco para intuir cómo trataba de reprimir una risilla cuando, instantes después, mi orgulloso Beedrill extendió por delante de su cuerpo sus aguijones superiores con agresividad, empezando a zumbar. Parece que alguien sí estaba molesto.

Una pregunta que ya me era recurrente acudió a mi mente, esa misma que me formulaba cada vez que Wartortle ―aún desde que era un pequeño Squirtle― o Nidoran ( ) me desobedecían en su afán por continuar peleando, sin importarles siquiera el considerar las graves desventajas a las que a veces se enfrentaban. Y, desde que Kakuna evolucionó, ¡se comportaba exactamente igual a ellos! ¿Acaso todos mis pokémon tomarían el gusto de ignorarme y preocuparme de aquel modo?

―Tu Beedrill no luce nada bien ―comentó Dan, trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad. Ambos orientamos nuestras miradas hacia el susodicho, confirmando el severo estado en el que se encontraba.

―No te preocupes por ello ―le aseguré aunque creo que lo decía más para mí. Un suspiro derrotado se me escapó, al igual que una media sonrisa que buscaba florecer―. Hará falta más que eso para detenerlo, puedes creerme.

―En ese caso ―sonrió animado, previendo seguramente el pronto final de nuestra contienda―. ¡Pichu, _Onda trueno_!

El ratoncito comenzó a generar electricidad a través de sus redondas y rosadas mejillas, traspasándolas veloz a su pequeña cola antes de lanzar el ataque. Sin embargo, esta vez Beedrill y yo estábamos más preparados. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver el estado en que Pichu quedaba tras efectuar ese movimiento y lo utilizaría a mi favor.

―¡Beedrill, usa _Agilidad_ y luego _Doble aguijón_! ―exclamé decidida. Esta era la última chance con la que contábamos para ganar.

―¡Contrarresta con _Dulce beso_!

La velocidad que mi pokémon había adquirido había sido suficiente para que pudiera burlar el choque eléctrico de Pichu y asestarle, a su vez, un doble golpe con sus puyas venenosas antes de que éste lograra acatar las nuevas órdenes.

Pocos instantes después, el pequeño pokémon cayó vencido.

―¡La victoria es para Gabby y Beedrill! ―declaró exuberante Sherry, corriendo en mi dirección feliz―. ¡Felicidades! ―aclamó orgullosa en cuanto me tuvo entre sus brazos.

―Gracias, Sher ―correspondí a sus efusivos afectos con una gran sonrisa mientras observaba a mi cansado pokémon sobrevolando por encima de nuestras cabezas. ¡Lo habíamos logrado después de todo!

Los pasos de Dan acercándose llamaron nuestra atención, haciendo que Sherry me soltada para dirigir su cariño hacia Beedrill. Solamente esperaba que el ego de ese cabeza dura no aumentara por ello.

―¡Felicidades! ―exclamó con alegría. En sus brazos cargaba a un visiblemente herido pero igual de contento Pichu―. Has ganado la batalla y como recompensa la medalla Trueno es tuya ―dijo antes de cederme el medallón que reconocía mi victoria. Lo tomé y guardé junto al resto que ya poseía, agradeciéndole mientras acariciaba brevemente la cabeza de su joven pokémon.

Poco tiempo después, Sherry y yo nos despedíamos de Dan para continuar con nuestro camino. Aún no teníamos decidido cuál sería nuestro próximo destino, pero teníamos tiempo para ello. Lo primero era llevar a Beedrill ante la enfermera Joy para su recuperación.


End file.
